It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Blue Biscuit
Summary: He had been ignored, forgotten, but now he will take his revenge, and everyone will finally remember his name, the name of the Overlord. Rating may change. Dead-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Arthas leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the cold floor of the hallway trying to catch his breath.

His goal was finally close, after what had seemed like an eternity.

It was a few days ago that a earthquake, like none had been felt since the Cataclysm that had opened the Dogma Rift fifteen years ago, and a it was discovered that a city ad risen from an ancient lake.

It was soon determined that it was none other than Vellgander, the ancient Yshrenian capital, which also meant the Emperor Madoras was still alive and planning his revenge.

It was also the reason why the young man was now trying to regain his bearings after fighting through levels upon levels of creatures that made the Pyrodaemos Rex seem like slightly overgrown Jackal.

Why is it, you may ask, that Arthas decide to brave the perils of this forgotten city?

To finally bring an end to a ten millenia long war, he would answer if you asked him, and it would be a complete lie.

It was to prove himself, to obtain recognition, to finally be acknowledged.

He, like most of the members of his little group, was an orphan. Fifteen year ago a soldier from Balandor, after returning from an incursion in Farian territory, had found him, barely three years old, crying in a cave in the Van Haven Waste. He had no idea of why he was there, the only thing he remebered was his own name, Arthas.  
>The soldier took him to Balandor, wanting to raise him himself, but found himself unable to do so because of his low paygrade, and left without choice he gave the child to an orphanage. There the child was given the name Arthas and raised without any particular care or attention.<p>

But Arthas wanted more, even as a child he dreamed of adventures, new places, dangers and riches, he wanted to become a famous warrior, feared and respected for his strenght.

While growing up tempered a bit his desires, the fires of his ambition never burned out.

It was his ambition that drove him to join Leonard and the others on the quest to save the Princess, as he saw the opportunity to leave his mark in history, to make his name known all around the world. But even then, he had already begun to harbor feelings of jealousy towards Leonard. The redhead had not only obtained the White Knight, but also single-handedly defeated the demon that had broken through the palace gates.

As they're journey proceeded the animosity he felt towards the pactmakers had only grown: first he assisted at the little dance he and Cisna performed, then he felt somewhat robbed when the Dragon Matriarch gave Ceasar the Dragon Knight's Ark when w_ithout_ the young lord of Greede would have been crushed by the giant lizard.

Even when "Setti" explained that his two "friends" had been the chosen pactmakers right from the very beginning, he felt that it was unjust: they were orphans, just like him, but they had been raised by real parents AND they had such a grand destiny bestowed upon them, while he stayed in the sidelines, forgotten by everyone.

The worst however had been when he helped Yulie obtain her Knight, only for his help and support in her time of need to be forgotten as soon as she saw _her _Leonard again, even though it was clear that the red haired pactmaker only saw her as a close friend.

Even during the battle on Garmantha he had been relegated to the sidelines by the three pactmakers, despite his own Ark Knight, only to be required to save them after the Final Awakening started and they lost they're Incorrupti. Even after using his Knight to deal a decisive blow the reborn emperor and give Cisna the opening she needed to blast him away with her magic, in the end all everyone cared abour was _Leonard._

He couldn't accept it, he REFUSED to accept it.

So here he was, about to face alone someone could very likely be the strongest man alive.

But he had not survived through all the floors of the tower to give up now.

He took a couple of deep breaths, then with a grunt lifted himself off the the wall. The last few fights had been hard, and he had come close to dying a few times, and it was only thanks to his Knight if he was still breathing.

After taking a moment to check his supplies and cast on himself a few defensive and boosting spells, the young man marched towards his destiny, one none, not even himself, could have predicted.

Because Evil always finds a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

**This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Also, since english is not my native language, i'll need help writing the speech of some character, like Gnarl and the for reading.  
><strong>

**TaTa  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well,"_ Arthas mused walking up the stairs towards the big central platform,"s_eems like our emperor likes to impress his guests. It's a wonder he ever gets any with the welcoming commitee on the floors below"_

The place was huge, way bigger than what it looked like from the outside, but also conveyed a deep sense of emptyness. The platform he was stepping on was large and surrounded by hundreds of smaller platforms that went on as far as the eye could see, when the horizon met with the "sky" which was of a sickly green color.

But after a brief look at his surroundings his eyes were drawn to what was in front of him, on the opposite side of the platform.

It was a gigantic statue of dragon in flight, it's four wings spread, and on it's head, in between four horns, was the reason young warrior had braved the perils of the tower.

Sitting on a throne sourmounted by red glowing crystal, Emperor Madoras rested, is head down, like in deep thoughts or slumber. Before the young man could make more than a few steps, he was stopped when the voice of the ancient ruler broke the unnatural silence.

"**What's this? A mere mortal and you've ascended my castle uscathed?Quite impressive"** His voice reverberated through the ether, the power in it so thick that Arthas repressed a shiver.

"**Very well", **the ten-millenia old emperor finally raised his head and fixated his gaze on the sword wielding warrior"**I welcome you... to Vellgander Castle."**

Arthas saw a small flash of recognitio flash through the man's golden eyes "**Hmm?Wait, you're the mortal who fought alongside Mureas and her lackeys."  
><strong>The white haired man chuckled, and it was just as disturbing for Arthas as it had been the first time he heard the sound on Garmantha

"**I see, I see. What luck. I was in need of a diversion" **Madoras got up from his seat and started levitating towards his challenger"**Before me then you would not bow... before me now you shall BREAK!"**As he spoke this words, he summoned his staff to his right hand, and magic power started swirling around him.

Not wanting to give his opponent time to cast any spell, Arthas jumped towards him, his speed enhanced by his magic. He lunged with his sword at the left side of the emperor, hoping to catch him off guard with his rapid movement. The Ancient however simply moved out of his way, taking advantage of his higher capability of maneuvering in the air.

He quickly regained balance as soon as he hit ground, just in time to dodge giant tower of darkness hitting the spot where he had landed. He was however surprised when the tower not only persisted a few seconds, but also exploded. Luckily his magic shields softened the impact of the explosion, though a few had been broken. Regaining his stance and focusing once more on his floating opponent, he saw Madoras wave his hand, and four crystals appeared around him floating a few inches from the ground. Not knowing what the crystals were, and not wantig to rush in again he decided to test from a distance the new additions to the battlefield.

Taking a few seconds to focus himself, he channeled his magic power in a powerfull fire spell, and hurled the magic attack at Madoras. The magically created inferno flew straight and true, hitting it's target in enormous explosion. The young Ark bearer was however surpised when the Ancient emerged unscathed from the explosion. Arthas immediatily frowned "_That should have given him at least some damage."_ Trying to discover how the ancient sorcerer had eluded his magic, his eyes narrowed as only two of the floating crystals became visibles "_So those things absorb damage? This could be annoying, but if all takes to take down a couple is a spell of that level, then I should be alright_"

The youth abrubtly interrupted his musings as his adversary released a dark magic in the ground, creating a wave of darkness moving rapidly in all direction. Not having to jump and avoid it , Arthas planted his sword down in front of him and braced himself.

The power power behind the attack was unthinkable. As he felt the last of his shields crumble under the pressure, he started to sweat from the effort of trying to not be swept away.

Then it stopped.

Arthas almost fell when the pressure from the darkness vanished, but managed to keep his balance and stand up on his own feet. He immediately focused his gaze on Madoras who was now laughing at his efforts at standing up.

"**Foolish mortal trash, you sincerely thought you could defeat me? I laugh at your conceitedness."** the Yshrenian ruler mocked his young opponent "**Rabble like you cannot ever to defeat a higher being such as myself. My only somewhat worthy opponent is Mureas, someone like you is undeserving to even stand in my presence. Now you will die, and pay the ultimate the price for daring to challenge those who are above you." **

Had Madoras payed attention to the face of the young warrior in front of him as he belittled him, he would have noticed his eyes flashing golden, the same color as his.

Arthas gritted his teeth as the emperor made mockery of him and his power, his achievements, and felt the rage swell inside him. How DARES this man make fun, think little of him. For some reason, started to see Leonard intead of Madoras, laughing at him, looking at him in pity, mocking him. The illusionary sight caused him to clench his fist thight, accompanied by an almost desire of vindication, a deep longing to see the redhaired pactmaker on ground, covered in dirt, looking at him not in amusement or pity, but in fear an awe.

Then something changed. His body relaxed, his thought's became clear and his muscles felt full of strenght again. His rage hadn't however dissapeared, as he still felt the burning emotion, but instead of clouding his mind and his senses, it sharpened then. He now could feel the magic in the air around him very clearly, he could feel the currents of arcane power swirling around him and his opponent, and when he focused on the latter, made an interesting discovery.

The amount of magic circling the Yshrenian Emperor was astounding, it was like the man was floating in the middle of a burning sun. However, as he focused, he noticed two more things: first, despite his earlier statement, it looked the last attack had least slightly winded the ancient sorcerer; second, upon closer inspection he discovered that the real focus of the gargantuan amount of magic wasn't Madoras himself, but rather his staff, which meant the emperor wasn't channeling magic in to it, but rather accessing the staff's own power. Which meant that without it he would be powerless.

Arthas smiled. He had a chance now. Surprising his still gloating opponent, he yanked the sword that was still wedged in front of him. "_First of all i have to get rid of those annoying shields."_ His body rapidly followed his mind and, faster then he could have done just a minute ago, he casted a firelance. The spell however was way faster than any of it's kind he had casted before.

Madoras stood still, waiting for the burning magic without making a move. Though taken aback by the young warrior's renewed will to fight, he was still confident in his own superiority, and so he waited still, sure that his shields would him protect from all damage.  
>For this reason, when the firelance hit him, and he felt a sudden burning feeling on his left side, he couln't suppress a yelp of pain. On his belly there was a wide burn, going from his navel to his side. The pain however quickly turned to rage, and the injured emperor turned his smirking opponent.<p>

How DARED this nobody, this trash, harm him! Him! The rightful ruler of this world! The boy will pay!  
>Summoning forth a great deal of his power, he released it again, creating another wave of darkeness, on much bigger and stronger the the previous one.<br>The wall  
>But this time Arthas was ready. Instead of closing his stance in a defensive position, he raised his sword with both hands over his head and channeled all the power he could muster in the blade.<p>

"_A wide attack like this, no matter how powerful, should be able to be breached by a more focused strike, even if it's a weaker one."_ Hoping that his gamble would payoff, the swordsman swung down his blade.

All the magic power the sword contained was released in an azure colored crescen moon, which flew towards wall of darkness at incredible speed.  
>The two magic attacks met, but after a very brief struggle the blue energy wave cut through the black one, continuing it's path towards the floating sorcerer.<br>The emperor had barely any time to raise a magical barrier before the magical strike reached him. Upon contact with the arcane wall, the magical wave tried to press through and reach it's target, but failing it released it's energy exploding, shattering the emperor's barrier, knocking him off on the ground and, most importantly, knocking his staff out of his hand.  
>As he fell,he noticed something that made him feel an emotion he had forgotten: fear, fear for his own life. The sword wielding warrior was speeding towards him,taking advantage of the path created by his magically empowered slash, sword ready at his side, clearly intending to finish him.<p>

Arthas was running as fast as he could, wanting to finish this quickly. He didn't now where did his sudden power up had came from, but he had no way of knowing how much longer it would last. As soon as he was within reach of his target, he made the motion to bring down his sword on the defenseless emperor.

But as the sharp weapon speed towards it's victim, it's owner felt something quickly pass flying past him, and as sudden light blinded him, he felt himself being hurled away from his opponent. He landed several feet away, not far from the border of the stone platform. Grunting as he pushed himself on his feet, feeling his muscles stiffen from the pain of the landing, he brought his gaze on his still staggering, and his eyes narrowed seeing the magic had returned in the grasp of the Ancient.

"_Shit! He must have summoned the staff back to his side as I was striking. Dammit! And I was so close to finish this!_

Madoras for his part was barely restraining himself. "**Impossible... How can a**** mere mortal even touch me? Let alone ****hurt me and almost kill me! You will pay. I will reduce you to DUST!" **The crystal on his staff suddenly lit up in purple flames, and with a swing the ancient ruler was enveloped in a purple in a purple sfere.

Arthas could only watch with raising worry as a gigantic humanoid frame replaced the one of the emperor. _"This battle just got a whole lot harder"._

The platform quaked as Madoras' Knight took his stance, lifting it's sword horizontally on the same level as it's head. The gargantuan armor looked like a corrupted fusion between Leonard's White Knight and the Sun King, with spikes protruding from it's head and it's shoulders, and a grin on it's "face".

_"In the state I am, I have only one option if i want to be able to match him" _Taking out his small Ark, he spun the top as he had always done and yelled "VERTO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthas had once asked Leornard what it felt to transform into a Knight, but his red-haired companion had failed to give an appropriate explanation, in the end just saying that it was an incredible feeling. When posed the same question Caesar answered along the same lines.  
>It was only when he obtained his Ark Knight from Framboise that he finally understood what it meant to turn into a Knight.<p>

It was a sensation beyond any words, a feeling none could comprehend without experiencing it first-hand.  
>It was understandable that Shapur had acted the way he did: if even his "fake" Knight could give out such a feeling, he knew that the Five had to be something else.<br>The late Magi commander had become addicted to the power, and his obsession with it lead him to his demise.

But these thoughts were far from Arthas' mind as he prepared himself to face the demonic looking Knight that Madoras had become.  
>He knew that this fight would be difficult, but he was prepared for it. After the end of the war with Grazel's Yshrenian Empire, while everyone else was celebrating and resting, he had kept growing stronger, taking jobs and bounties from the adventurers guild to make new experience and working alongside Framboise to develop his Knight further, trying the make it on par with it's more ancients counterparts.<br>The result was it's current gold and black form that Framboise had dubbed "Draga Armor". It was definitely a major improvement from his original anonymous looking Incorruptus, and the improvements were far more than simply cosmetic: the power output was more than doubled and it was much studier than it was originally.

But even with all the enhancements, it still wasn't a match for any of originals in terms of power, but Arthas knew he could somewhat compensate for power gap with his skill: none of the others pactmakers were able to fully access the powers of their Knights, relying on instinct rather than skill, while Arthas on the other hand actually trained in the use of his Knights abilities, making him sure that on a one-on-one confrontation he could at least hold his own for a while.

"_But just holding my own won't be enough in this fight" _the young warrior reasoned while observing his opponent "_I need to be able to damage him seriusly or my chance of victory are slim at best"._

The duel between Knights had been going on for a few minutes already, and Arthas was keeping up surprisingly well. When Madoras had struck the first blow, Arthas had expected it to at least shake, if not shatter, his defences. Instead, he had been able to block the blow, both to his and his opponent surprise.  
>Galled by his event, he had started trading blows with Madoras, matching him blow for blow. Whatever the power up he had received earlier was, it carried over to his Knight, making him able to match Madoras' own armored behemot.<p>

However the problem was that while he could use his superior swordmanship to defend himself and land his own blows, he had been unable inflict any serious damage on his opponent. His own Knight however wasn't as sturdy as Madoras' own, and if the duel prolonged itself any further the ancient ruler would win simply because of his armor's greater resilience.

Parrying another strike from the increaseingly enraged Ancient,the young warrior had an idea "_If my blade can only barely damage him, how about his?"_

When Madoras raised his sword over his head to deliver a downward slash on the swordsman, Arthas side-stepped to the left, dodging the slash, which hit the ground with enough force to leave wide crack on the stone floor, releasing also a wave of dark magic. Unfazed, the young man stepped on his opponent blade, blocking it with the weight of his armor, and,having mustered all of his power, deliver an orizontal slash to his enemy, hitting him with such power that his opponent lost grip his weapon.

The streght of the attack was so great that Madoras' Knight was launched to the other side of the platform, landing with his back against the giant statue with the throne on it's head. Not wanting the chance to go to waste, Arthas immediatly grabbed the white blade with his right hand, and with his own weapon in other he hurled himself towards his opponet, bringing down both weapons down in a diagonal slash from the shoulder to the chest.  
>While his own blade was with met a lot of resistance from the armor, the stolen blade cur through it fairly easily, and soon scream pierced the air, as Madoras' Knight arched his back and started to dissapear, leaving the barely standing and injured emperor behind.<p>

Releasing his own transformation, the young warrior watched as dark energy started to seep out of Madoras.

"**You dare...Rabble like have no right!"** his voice was now weak, all traces of power and authority gone from it, and filled with pain and rage"**Ten millenia...Ten thousand YEARS I waited! And you have ruined it all! DAMN YOU!"  
><strong>

Finally reaching his limit, Madoras arched his back, and with one last scream of anger, he dissolved in a torrent of darkness, leaving nothing behind him save his staff.

"Finally it's over" muttered the Arthas, releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He suddely felt _very _tired, and fell to the ground face first.  
>Using his sword to raise himself to his knees, but he couldn't muster the strenght to stand on his own.<p>

"_I'm in no shape to get out of here right now, I need a potion, badly_"

However, before he could reach into his pouch, a portal opened in front of him. It was wide, and it's edges were glowing white.

Then_ something_ came out of it, something Arthas had never seen in his travels: they were a bunch of imp-like creatures, brown in color and barely taller than 2 feet, with long thin arms.

Just as the creatures started to move towards him, yet something else came through the shimmering portal. It looked to be of the same species as the others, but it also looked _way older_, and it's skin was a grey.

"Finally, after all these years of waiting, the traitor has been slain, and at last we shall have a new Master" the small creature spoke in a raspy voice, but the happiness in it was almost tangible. It the spoke to it's brown counterparts "Quick! Go and take him" at his words the brown ones quickly made his way towards him.

Arthas tried to reach for a potion to rejuvenate himself, when he his drowsyness suddenly increased and he realized, with his last coherent tought "_A sleeping spell!"_

As his eyes closed and the creature closed in on him, he heard a voice, a woman speak "_**Sleep now, Arthas. Sleep. Soon, at last, we shall meet**_**...My son"**

* * *

><p><strong>So, finally the third chapter is out, sorry if its too short, the next will be longer. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think.<br>Bye for now  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"**_Awaken_**"

Arthas' eyes snapped open when he heard the voice, immediately sitting up and scanning his surroundings for any threat.  
>He was sitting on a rather large bed, in the middle of a room that was bigger than Rapacci's shop. The bed had no pillows, was covered by a large green sheet and the headboard looked like a pair of bat wings (<strong>AN: It's Fay's bed upgrade, google it for image<strong>).

He also noticed that they, whoever or whatever they were, had removed his armor and gear while he was unconscious, leaving him only in the casual clothes that he wore under the armor.

His evaluation of his sorroundings was abruptly interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Sire, I'm glad that you've finally come to".

The warrior immediatly turned towards the speaker, and found that it was the grey imp creature he had saw before passing out.  
>For an instant he thought about simply attacking the creature and escaping, but rapidly discarded the idea. Without his gear and weapons he had only his magic to rely on, and he still had no idea where he was. Besides, the creature seemed intelligent and was capable of communication, which meant that he could negotiate with them.<p>

"Who or what are you, where am I and why am I here?"

"To answer your first question sire, I am Gnarl, the Minion Master, at your service." the creature lowered his head in what Arthas guessed was a bow, but the gesture difficult to discern given it's already small stature.

"As for your other questions sire, if you would follow me, someone else will give you all the answers you want"

Deciding to cooperate, at least for the moment, Arthas got off the large bed and started following the now identifiend Gnarl through the hallways of what he surmised was a castle. He was however surpised when he catched a glimpse of the outside from a window, finding an otherworldy, almost hellish sight.(**AN: It's the Netherworld, I just don't know how to describe it more than that**).  
>He didn't know where he was, but somehow he felt that he wasn't even on his anymore.<p>

He also noticed more of the creatures, Minions if he guessed correctly from Gnarl's title, and was surprised that there was a variety of colors: he had seen a few red ones and couple of green ones had surpised him by coming out of nowhere.

Finally his small guide stopped in front of a door and after having a few Browns open it he motioned for him to follow him inside.  
>In the center of the room was a giant round crystal, almost as tall as he was, and it was of a pearly white color. Arthas could feel the enourmous power radiating from it, and it felt strangely familiar. His thoughts were however interrupted by the same voice that had awoken him from his slumber.<p>

"**You have finally arrived"** from behind the crystal came out a woman: she was tall and rather beautiful, but that wasn't what had caused Arthas to widen his eyes**.  
><strong>The reason for the surprise that appeared on his face was for the fact that the woman was _floating_ towards him and that she radiated and eerie light.

"**After ten thousand years, we can finally meet face to face. You have grown so much, my dear Arthas**"

**"**How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you the one whose voice I have been hearing?"

"**My name is Fay, and as for how I know your name, well, I am the one who gave it to you the day you were born"**

Arthas slightly gaped at the implication of the last sentence "Are saying that you...you claim to be..." he stuttered.

**"Yes, I am your mother"** the ghostly woman answerd neatly, like it was the most normal thing in the world  
>"But that can't be true" yelled the young man "I'm an orphan! If I had any relative they should have looked for me and found me long ago!"<p>

"**I undertand your desbelief, but please hear my story first, it will answer all your questions." **she answered calmly.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself down, Arthas made a motion with his hand, signaling his _supposed_ mother to explain herself.

"**Long ago, before the conflict you know as the Dogma Wars even started, one man alone ruled over the land thanks to his great power and his army of minions**. **To all of his subjects he was simply known as the Evil Overlord. The fortress you're in, the Netherworld Tower, was his stronghold and seat of power. From here he ruled over the land, with his Mistresses at his side. I was one them, along with two others: Juno, a woman from an empire the Overlord had conquered, and Kelda, a friend of Overlord from the same village he grew up in. "  
><strong>

Arthas couldn help but widen his eyes at the his "mother" claim to be even more ancient than the Dogma Wars, but couln't discard her statements as false, for there was no record of the period preceding the ancient conflict, every piece of knowledge probably lost to the flames of war. He was also sure he heard some contempt when she mentioned the others mistresses, and he found strange the emphasis put on the "evil" part of the Overlord.  
>But her speech had left him with a question:<br>"You said you were this "Overlord's" Mistress, right? And you claim to be my mother. Does this means ...?"  
>"<strong>...he was your father?"<strong> the ancient spirit completed his question** "Yes Arthas, he was, and the other two Mistresses also gave birth to a child each, your brother and sister."**  
>"What?I have siblings? Two of them?" he asked. Not only he had just met his "dead" mother, but he also a brother and a sister! It was bit difficult to accept.<strong><br>"Of course, and you have already met both of them: Madoras, son of Juno, and Mureas, daughter of Kelda."** she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, sorry for the wait<br>**

**Haseo555: yes, he will have a new Knight later on, and there are new servants for him who will be introduced soon. After all, why do you think the Minions haven't completely destroyed the tower yet? as for a picture, you can search on youtube for the draga armor custom knight.  
><strong>

**megacarrol: when he will make his return for vengeace he will be under a disguise.**

**Greymon leader: he used to have feelings for Yulie, but after he helped he get her Knight and she still went back to Leonard, he gave up. He can take a hint**.

**See you next chapter.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own neither the Overlord nor The White Knight Chronicles series.

* * *

><p>To say Arthas was shocked would have been the understatement of the millenium: not only he had just killed his own half-brother, but he was also, on some level, related to Cisna!<p>

"But that's impossible!" he yelled in outrage at the crazy statement "Mureas reincarnated herself in Cisna,while Madoras used the Knights and Leonard's body to come to this time. How could I have been born ten millenia ago if I was found, already three years old, fifteen years ago! Besides, they have never recognized neither me or each other as siblings!"

Fay sighed, the ancient queen having been expecting this kind of reaction from her long lost son."**Please listen to my story now, and everything shall be clear.**"  
>Arthas made as if to retort to the floating woman, but held his tongue and simply said "Talk." He was still denying everything, but something, a small voice in his heart told him to listen, compelled him to hear the words of the ghost. With this feeling went also a strange sense of kinship with the woman, as if there was something resoniting within his soul.<p>

At the urge of her son, the former Queen of Fairies began to talk. "**You see, the three of us Mistresses were never friendly with each other, always competing with one another for your father's attention, but things degenerated when Kelda was discovered carrying a child. I was none too pleased, but Juno became unstable. Thinking about it now, I think she was afraid of losing her position if Kelda beared the Overlords firstborn. For her all men, even the Overlord, were just a mean to an end, and were useful only as long as they met her needs. After a failed attempt on the life of the pregnant Kelda, she was beaten and umiliated by her, dragged across the floor of the throne room in front of your father and forced to beg him for mercy."**

The ancient queen's eyes had a distant look, and Arthas felt a slight tinge of satisfaction in her voice as she probably replayed the humiliation of her old rival in her head.

**"Your father exiled her for a year. When she returned we discovered she had given birth to a child she had named Madoras. She also seemed to have learned her lesson, as she seemed more meek, never challenging neither me nor Kelda as she used to.  
>We should have taken that as a warning sign.<br>First came Wizel. A warrior clad in a pristine white armor, who claimed his mission was defeat the Evil oppressing the land a rebuild the Paladin Order. Your father faced him in a surprisingly hard battle, the white swordsman actually proving himself a powerful opponent, his sacred blade actually wounding the Overlord, leaving him with a scar on his face. Then was Dinivas: an ancient demon of the Netherworld, defeated by one of your father predecessors and seeking revenge. It could have been a battle even harder than the one with Wizel, had Dinivas not decided in his arrogance to attack the Tower itself."**

"What do you mean?" Arthas questioned the ancient ghost.

**"This tower is where the very first minions were created, the magic of the Heart courses through every single stone of this stronghold. In here, an Overlord is almost invicible. It is a testament to Dinivas own strenght that he fought as long as he did. While he left no lasting damage on the Overlord, he almost destroyed the Minion Hives and severily damaged the Tower in a few points."**

Gnarl made a wierd sound, as if shuddering at the memory of the near loss of his species spawning points.

**"The battle with **Larvayne** however was more destructive." **continued Fay "**Out of nowhere, the great dragon attacked the Overlord's domain, burning down everything in it's path in a blind rage, it's reason for doing so unknown. Your father fought the vermillion drake in a titanic clash, they're battle levelling and reshaping the land. The Overlord won thanks to his mastery of magic, but at a heavy price: his kingdom was on it's knees because of the damage and he himself was heavely wounded and weakened by the dragon: the strain of using magic to fight on such a scale had taken it's toll. Even with the power of the Heart, his wounds had barely healed when _they _came."  
><strong>

Arthas kept his silence, already knowing who was left.

**"The last day of Overlord rule. An eclipse. The sun and the moon met in the sky, and from where they intersected, a two pillar of light came down on the land, and from them emerged two beings, certainly not human: Adolmaea, the shining ruler whose face was always hidden by a mask, for no man could stare at his face without having his eyes burn from his brightness, and Luthia, the argent goddess of the moon whose bow could fire arrows as far as the moon itself and whose power over the elements could bring equally great harm and good. They were gods, children of the Mother Goddess and the Nameless One, coming to take revenge on the son of the man who killed they're father.  
>They fought your father on a coast, the sea boiling from the heat of Adolmaea flames and the Overlord's spells, the land burning around them, every living thing around them withering away and dieying from the clash of they powers, the arrows from Luthia creating craters where they hit the earth. Your father, still not in his best condition, used every strategy, every tactic, every trick at his disposal to defeat with his opponents, but he was slowly pushed in to a corner, his minions all slaughtered and the gates to summon them destroyed, but that sent him over the edge.<br>In a berseker rage he charged the sun god, uncaring of his wounds and grabbed his face and smashed it against his own, than smashed his enemy into the ground and crushed his face and his boots, and kept stomping until the golden god stopped moving. Turning his attention to Luthia, who had stared in horror at her brother death, he rushed towards her, her own brother's blade in hand, ignoring the arrows that pierced his flesh and bone, and impaled the maiden of the moon through her belly, his mad charge not stopping as he dragged her until they collided with a rock face. Letting go of the blade, your father took a few step back, and with the madness that had sustained his strenght gone he fell to the ground, exhaling his last breath in a pool of his own blood".**

Fay's voice broke, the former queen closing her eyes and sighing, the memory of her lover's final moments painful even after the millenia.

"If you were there watching, why didn't you anything? Why didn't you help him?" Arthas asked while trying to keep his tone even.

**"I could not, because as your father fought against his godly opponents, Juno's treachery was finally revealed." **Her voice now was cold and sharp, anger seeping into it.** "As the battle started between the Overlord and the brothers, she opened up a portal from inside the Tower and let in men loyal to her only and struck us by surprise. Her men swiped the tower, easily killing the minions taken by surprise and forcing them to retreat to defend thy're hives and capturing me along with Kelda and her daughter. We were dragged to throne room, were she was sitting on _your father's_ throne, reveling in the success of her betrayal. She mocked us for having thought she would not take revenge for her humiliation. She admitted plotting this ever since she was exiled and found herself pregnant. She claimed having turned many people to her cause during her cause, and that she had been the reason of the recent string of attacks on the Overlord's kingdom:  
>she had been the one to give Wizel the idea of recreating the Paladin Order by posing as a " poor maiden abused by the evil Overlord";<br>she had been the reason for Dinivas attack on the tower, having goaded him with false stories of the Overlord weakness;  
>she had been the reason for Larvayne rampage, having ordered her men to steal one of the dragon's eggs and hide it in the Overlord's territory;<br>and finally, she told us as on of the men with her, clearly a mage, conjured a mirror which showed the ongoing battle, she had been the one behind the appearence of the divine twins, the mages at her orders having performed the ritual to summon them into this world. The wench said she wanted us to watch as he died and that our last moments were spent feeling despair. As the image of your father died in front of us Kelda, unable to contain her anger, shook free from the man restraining her and tried to strike down the backstabbing wench, but her guards struck her down, right in front of her daughter. And it would have been our turn next to drop dead if that foolish woman hadn't forgotten about one important person, the woman closer to the Overlord besides the Mistresses."**

"And who is that ?"

**"Rose, the Overlord's mother, and of course your grandmother. Just as me and Mureas were about to meet the same end as Kelda she appeared, blinding Juno's men and blasting them away with magic. She wasted no time and grabbed Mureas and left, teleporting herself away. I took advantage of the distraction she created and escaped on my own, opening a portal to the land."**

"Why didn't Rose try to help you too? And for that matter, why didn't she help my... the Overlord?" Arthas asked, still refusing to acknowledge his relationship with this woman _or _the long dead Overlord, despite the strange sense of kinship and familiarity he felt towards the ghost.

**"Rose held the foolish notion that the world has a cycle of balance, where Good and Evil alternate each other as the ruling power, endlessly. From her point of view, your father had to be slain eventually to allow the rise of another ruler aligned with Good. That's why she didn't do anything to save him _or_ me, but took Mureas to safety: your father's fall was inevitable in her eyes, it did not matter how it happened. It is my belief that had Juno's betrayal not occured, Rose would have ensured herself your father's demise, probably she had already planned to convert one of her grandchildren to her way of thinking."**

Arthas stayed silent, unable to believe that a mother, _any _mother, could watch her own son die for the sake of something as abstract as an ideal**. **But he also felt the need to keep hearing the story of the ghost woman until the end, as unbelievable as it may sound.  
>So he urged her "Then what happened after you escaped?"<p>

**"I lived on the run and discovered my pregnancy which made it harder for me to elude the hunters from both Rose and Juno. The two had taken advantage of the state of confusion after the fall of the Overlords empire to gather followers to they're cause, using you're brother and sister as a banner to rally the peole. They created the power bases for what would later become the Athwan and Yshrenian empires. For all the months of my pregnancy I lived evading all pursuers, until the day I delivered you."**

"How did you survive on your own for months?" asked Arthas. He couldn't believe that a pregnant woman could live on the run for months without having help.

**"There were still some that knew who I was and helped me, but don't you underestimate me: I'm was no weak human woman, I had once been the queen of fairies for a reason, so surviving on my own wasn't as difficult as you may think."** she sounded greatly offended at the comparison** "But let me continue, for my part in the story ends soon."**

Making a short pause, the former queen narrated the final part of her story **" I had found refuge in an ancient underground temple of the elven people. **Your birth was a hard one, for I had no one but my magic to assist me. I was able to give deliver you safely and you were healthy, and as I cradled your little body in my arms the very shadows around me wispered the name... Arthas. (lol couldn't resist XD) But as your first cry echoed in the empty room, the of sound people trying to break to the stone doors came to me, and I realised that I had been cornered. Too weak to flee or defend myself, I used all of my remaining magical power to incase in a spell that would hide you and keep you alive and safe, until the right moment came. Exhausted by this last effort, I could only lay there and watch as Juno's dogs swooped in the stone room and slayed me. After that you remained there, hidden safely in a shell that protected you from harm and the passage of time, until you finally awakened in this era, to finally fulfill your destiny."  
><strong>**

As the woman described his own birth and her last moment, Arthas found the resonance he had felt within himself increase, as forgotten memories came to his mind, a voice he remembered hearing right before his awakening and discovery in the Van Haven waste, a woman's voice murmuring softly a name "_Arthas"_,_ his _name.

But reigning in the new feelings and memories that welled up within himself, Arthas asked the last question " Why should I believe that anything you just told me is true?" The dark fairy smiled at her son stubborness and answered** "Because you can feel it. You can feel the connection between you me and this place, a sense of kinship and belonging, as if you have finally returned home after a long travel. But if you want further proof, come, lay your hand on the Heart, and it will show the truth."**

She motioned with her hand towards the glowing crystal, as if inviting him to touch it. Even though one part of the young man, the rational one, kept telling him not to touch the crystal for fear of what may happen to him, another part, something deep within his soul urged him to lay his hands upon the powerful artifact. He slowly walked towards the Heart, and touched it with both of his hands.

At first nothing happened, then Arthas started to feel as if his brain caught fire, memories and images not his own rushing in and he saw it all: the Overlord and his mistresses, the battles, the betrayal and his death, his mother escape and his birth, along with Fay's last moments. The totems surrounding the room, artifacts collected by the last Overlord during his life to augment his powers, lit up as white lightning arched among them, then concentrated on the young man in the center of the room.

Arthas' mind exploded with pain**, **every nerve, every muscle in his blade burning as if lit ablaze by an invisible fire as a power well beyond anything he had ever experienced filled each and every one cell of his with the pain came also an unexplicaple sense of fullfillment and exhilaration, as if he had finally become complete

Just as he thought he couldn't bear the pain anymore, the stream of light stopped, leaving Arthas to fall on the floor exhausted.

The last thing he saw before fainting for the second in a day was a pround smile on his mother pale face, then only darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So finally, here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait.<br>**

**So here we have some backstory, most of it anyway, that explains the fall of the Overlord and the origin of the Dogma War. Next chapter is gonna wrap up the backstory and show some of the elements that will form Arthas' army, so look forward to it.**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know your opinion.**

**TaTa for now.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own neither the Overlord nor The White Knight Chronicles series.

* * *

><p>Arthas' eyes fluttered open and he gave a soft groan as he lifted himself up, his muscles aching at his every motion.<br>Sitting up on the bed, he found himself in the same room he had woken up into earlier. He brought his right hand up, staring at it like it had never seen it before.  
>He felt different, like something profound within himself had radically changed, or rather as if something that had remained hidden behind a veil forgotten for a long time had at last been raised up his right hand he stared at it as if seeing it for the first time.<br>Raw, untamed magil power flowed through his body with a rush he had never experienced, the fading of his muscle pain followed by a growing feeling of absolute strength and energy. Arthas felt that his personal magical energy had at least increased by six times.

His train of thought was however interrupted by a sudden voice "My Lord, I see you are finally awake."  
>Turning his attention to the door, Arthas was taken aback by the appearence of the person that had spoken: it wasn't Gnarl or one of the type of minions that he had saw before, nor it was his mother. The person standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman, but her appearence wasn't human, farian or any other race he had ever encountered before. Her skin was a light blue almost purple-ish color, something Arthas found unnatural for someone that lived where there is no sunlight. Her hair was silvery white and gathered in a short ponytail. She was tall, easily surpassing him by a few inches, and had slim physique. Her clothes were dark in color, and even though they seemed armoured, they showed a fair amount of flawless skin. In her right hand was a long staff, just as tall as she was and with a black crystal on the top of it. But what really caught Arthas' attention was the blue glow of her eyes and the strange markings that adorned her face and the part of her body that the wierd armor didn't cover.<p>

The woman with silvery hair however, probably because she felt his questioning stare on her, did something unexpect and knelt, lowering her head "My Lord, I apologise for my rudeness. I am Curiaka, Archon of the Dark Emissaries and your humble servant. Your mother Lady Fay has asked me bring you to her once you had woken up." She explained herself in composed and even tone, never raising her head.

"Uhm, y-yes thank you, you can get up now." Taken by surprise by the woman's submissive introduction, Arthas could only give a blabbering answer as he got up from the bed and made his way towards the door. As the woman, Curiaka, got up from her kneeling position Arthas felt there was something wrong.  
>At first sight he had judged her to be taller than him, but now that he was up standing he felt he was somewhat the same height as the woman, maybe even a little taller.<p>

For the second time his thoughts were interrupted by the purple skinned woman "Before we go my Lord, Lady Fay has ordered me to suggest you to take a look at yourself in the mirror before meeting with her." Saying so she pointed at her right, towards a mirror Arthas had passed in front of without noticing.  
>Turning to his left, Arthas looked at his reflection.<p>

"What is THIS?"The figure returning his gaze wasn't the one he had known all his life.

His hair had turned from it's natural color to deep red, different from Leonard's light shade. His eyes and become golden, like Madoras' but without the black sclera. He also discovered that is body had grown, explainining the odd mistake he made when he had compared his and Curiaka's heights. His ears had also become pointed, thought less so than those of the woman standing behind him.

"What happened to me? How did I change to _THIS?_" He yelled in surprise. It isn't normal for someone to go to sleep looking one way and waking up with a completely new appearence. Then another tought hit him.

"You said your name is Curiaka right?"  
>"Yes my Lord."<br>"Could you answer a question?"  
>"I will try do so to the best of my knowledge."<br>"How much time have I been unconscious?"  
>"Nineteen days, my Lord."<p>

A few seconds of silence passed as Arthas kept staring at unnatural reflection.

"Curiaka, take me to my mother immediately." he said in a cold voice. In his state of confusion, Arthas didn't even notice that he had just called Fay "mother".

-*Story break*-

"EXPLAIN!" Arthas wasted no time, and as soon as he entered the throne room where his mother and Gnarl stood waiting he immediately started yelling at the ghost." What happened to me? Why do I look like this? And why didn't you warn me about it? Answer me!"

"**I take it you have seen your new appearence. Why, you don't like it my child? I think it suits you well.**" she said in an almost playful tone.

"Yes, now that you look like proper Evil Overold, Sire, we just need to get you a _real _armor, one fit for an Overlor! I can't wait to tell Giblet!" Gnar cut in, his voice sounding positevely _cheerful _at the prospect of getting Arthas an approprietevely evil-looking armor.

Ignoring the Minion Master, Arthas replied to his mother."_I don't_! Why did this happen? You just said that if I touched that crystal I would know if you were telling the the truth!"

"**My dear, you have just awakened to your heritage. And the crystal _did _show you the truth, didn't it?" **She returned, her voice still sounding content.**  
><strong>

Arthas rebuttal died down before being spoken, as the memories and images he had seen when he had layed hands upon the ancient artifact, nothing could have been more convincing than the scenes he had saw through the power of the Heart.

After a few seconds of silence broken only by the rambling of Gnarl, the aged minion still going on about "smithing and pillaging" by himself, Arthas finally spoke up:  
>"...Yes, it did. But I still don't understand what you mean by <em>heritage<em>."

"**All the time you have spent in stasis had almost broken your link with the Tower Heart, which was abruptly re-established when you touched it. I can only guess the sudden inflow of magic was difficult to bear and your body shut itself down to get used to the power. As for your new evil looks, well, have you forgotten that I am _not human?_"****  
><strong>

"Then why have I been normal all the rest of my life until now? It doesn't make any sense." Arthas asked, puzzled.

The spirit shrugged "**I personally believe that the traits of my people in your blood have have atrophied as your link the Heart waned, the lack of magic in your body allowing the human characteristics to become prevalent. But now that a massive amount of magic entered your body the latent fairy blood has activated within you. You should have felt the beginnings of the change when your anger allowed you to channel the power of the Heart."  
><strong>

Arthas then rembered the anger he had falt during his fight with his 'brother', the cold rage and the rush of energy that allowed him to defeat the powerful emperor.  
>"So what am I, if I'm not human?" Arthas asked his mother.<p>

"**You are something more than just human, you are the Scion of Evil, the ruler of the Netherworld and son of the Queen of Fairies, You. Are. The. Overlord. And when you will conquer the land the people will know and worship your name, either out of respect of fear!" **The voice of the ancient ghost slowly grew in volume as she spoke, her words echoing through the halls of the Tower, from the heighest level to the lowest pit. And in response to her a hundreds of voices reverberated through the air, as if rejoicing at the return of the Overlord to his tower, joined also by defeaning roars.

"But... But I don't want to become the Overlord!" Arthas shouted, denying his mother and the voices echoing around him.

"**Is that so?**" his mother questioned him, her eyes on his "**Haven't you always wished to be noticed? Acknowledged? Respected? To be recognized as somone of worth? Isn't that why you pertecipated in the fool's quest to rescue the reincarnation of Mureas? And isn't that because your achievement's were't recognized by others that you decided to face Madoras alone? You wanted to prove yourself superior by defeating the one opponent your 'friends' couldn't completely defeat."**

"It's true, but... I don't..." Arthas muttered. Fay drew closer, her arms wrapping him in a ethereal hug. Arthas felt her presence envelope him.  
>"<strong>Haven't you already tried the hero's path? What good did it do? People ignored you regardless of what deeds you performed, like you were just some kind of backround character. Now it's time for you to get your due. This is your <em>destiny<em>, my son. What have your companions done to deserve your loyalty? _Nothing._  
>So go the throne that is rightfully yours as the Overlord, and make them remember your name as the one who defeated them and conquered everything that they protected!<strong>"

Without even noticing it Arthas had slowly gone closer and closer to the stone throne, the simbol of power beckoning him, it's pull getting stronger with each step that brought the young man closer to it. As he finally sat down the cold stone, something finally clicked inside him. He realized that to the others he was exactly what his mother had called a 'backround character', someone not worth remembering, a nobody that was useful in combat but to be ignored outside of it. They would never acknowledge him, even if he had come back with the head of Madoras. All he would have got would had been some gold and a friendly slap on the back.  
>But now he will show them. He will see had good they will fare without the unimportant nobody to help them, and he will finally get the respect and the payback he deserves.<p>

**"Look my son, your generals and your army have come to pay they respects to the new Overlord."**

At these words, Arthas finally noticed the crowd that had gathered in the throne room. There were all the differnent colors of minions dancing around, butting heads and all around rejoicing at finally having a new master. But there were also other figures. Arthas immediately recognized Curiaka, the blue skinned woman kneeling in submission. Next to her where three other women matching her kneeling pose. One had jet black hair and the same pointed ears, but her skin wasn't dark blue like that of Curiaka, but red. Her armor, which seemed to be made of leather, covered a lot more than that of her blue skinned counterpart, yet a similar kind of marking was visible on her face, though the patterns seemed somewhat different. The next woman had still another different skin tone, this time a dark green, and her hair was shoulder-lenght and dirty red in color. She sported the same kind of markings with a different style to it. The last woman had a somewhat normal complexion, her skin looking just slightly tanned, and had her blonde hair done in braid hanging on her shoulder. She was more conservative than the other three, her outfit consisting in a black metal corset and greaves, her arms and shoulders covered by a pauldrons and gauntlets.

Behind the four women a multitude of people mirrored their pose, kneeling in respect towards the center of the room, where the new Overlord was sitting on his throne. Arthas noticed that all of them, without regard for gender, matched on of the four women in appearence.

As he surveyed the crowd Fay spoke up, addresing the gathering "**Rejoice! An Overlord once again sits on the throne of the Netherworld! Now you shall finally fulfill the purpose of your existence, the very reason you were born into this word: to serve the Lord of Evil and lay waste to his enemies, whoever they may be! May your life and death spread his name and power throughout the world! ALL HAIL THE OVERLORD! ALL HAIL ARTHAS!  
><strong>

"ALL HAIL THE OVERLORD! ALL HAIL THE ARTHAS!"  
>The crowd started to chant they're collective voice filling the entire tower, every man and woman and minion chanting maniacally.<br>And as Arthas stood there, hearing all the people intoning his name, he couldn't help but think _This...This is what I want._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**So here's another chapter. Sorry for these big delays between updates but I'm very busy right now with school, so I have little time to dedicate to this story, so you people have wait until next chapter to get an explanation about the Knights and these new servants of the Overlord.**

**'Till then, TaTa.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own neither the Overlord nor The White Knight Chronicles series.

* * *

><p>Arthas sat on his throne, looking at the four figures standing in front of him. All of the others had been ordered to return to their duties unless he called for them. The four women however had stayed at his mother's request. They had also introduced: Vanessa, the one with short red hair and green skin, Lexa, the one with black hair and red skin, and Eversa, the somewhat tanned blond covered in armor.<p>

"**My child," **spoke him mother** "no doubt you have asked yourself who are this people. You see, your father possesed an incredible power, a spell he called "Evil Presence", which he used to either torture, kill or subjugate the target to his will. The human or elf would have his ego crushed, leaving nothing but an undefiable order to "serve the Overlord". The people controlled in this way became drones, but still preserved some of the basic insticts common to all living beings, like "eat to survive"and the knowledge they had, all however were overruled when it came to follow the Overlord's orders. Of course. among their remaining instincts was 'reproduce'."**

"You mean..." the young Overlor uttered.

"**Yes, these are the descendants of those drones, or at least of the elven one. You see, their offspring was born with dark magic coursing through them, and they were naturally attracted to it's source. The elves especially, since they were naturally more versed in magic than the humans were at the time. They gathered here in the Netherwordl, literally creating a community here. Over the millenia they have stayed here, because of their closeness to the Heart, they have evolved along the four paths of the minions. These four are the leaders and of their respective races:  
>the Whisperers, like Curiaka, have evolved along the Blue path, becoming masters of arcane magic and necromancy;<br>the Pyromancers, like Lexa, share the Reds affinity for fire, but have greater mastery over it;the Shadows, like Vanessa, are highly skilled at stealth like the Greens, but have developed their own ability and skills.  
>And last but not least, the Dread Knights, like the here present Eversa, who arent't simple melee fighters like the Browns, but have developed several spells to boost their already superior martial prowess."<strong>

As she spoke, the ghost fairy pointed at each of the four women.

Arthas stayed silent for a few moments then asked "Do I have the same ability as my father?"

"**I don't know, but I think we shall see, don't you agree? Now, its time. You are the Overlord, some tell us, what are your orders?"**

Silence followed as the recently proclamed Overlord pondered. As of now his objective was a rather sArthimple one: revenge_.  
>But which way to go to achieve it?<em> Arthas thought, the other people in the room waiting patiently for him to give his orders. But one last question disturbed his thought, one that had formed while he had listened to his mother's recount of his father's last battles.

"What is the connection between the Overlord and the Knights? It can't be a coincidence that their named after my father's last opponents."

"**Indeed it is not a coincidence. You see, the minions have a nasty habit of picking up anything they find. The remains of the Five are such things. The wench gathered them, then her son during the war used them in a way similar to how the Forge uses minions to empower it's creations."**

"What do you mean?" inquiered Arthas.

"**In the Forge the lifeforce of minions is used to empower weapons and armors. Madoras however used the objects of the Five as catalyst to summon their souls, then sacrificed them to empower the suits of armor he had constructed specifically for the task ."**

After taking a few seconds to weight up this new information, Arthas finally decided on his course of action "First off, we need recover the Arks of the Black Knight and the Sun King. After the death of Grazel and Shapur they should be usable again."

At those words the one called Vanessa spoke up "My lord if I may, me and mine, while we have not as much magical powers as the other, have great senses and we would be able to search for the Arks without being noticed by others." She spoke in a rathe professional sounding voice, yet there was an underlying eagerness in it.

The young Overlord weighted her words for a moment and nodded "Good idea. Let me know immediately when you find them."

The green-skinned woman bowed "Yes, my lord." She then immediately dissapeared, merging with the shadows of the room, leaving no trace of her presence.

It was then that Lexa, the black haired, spoke up "Lucky her, she gets to be the first to go to outside world." she lamented.

The armored blonde, Eversa, struck her gently on her head, as if to scold her, but remained otherwise silent.

"Ouch! What was that for? Come on, I know you want to go out there yourself." the pyromancer complained.

"Wait, you mean none of you has ever gone outside of this place?" asked Arthas in surprise.

"Exactly so, my lord. Until recently, it was impossible for us leave the Netherworld." the blue-skinned mage answered.

"Well... I did find it strange that you hadn't come for me earlier. But why were you blocked here? What changed to allow you to leave freely this place?" asked the young Overlord.

"**It was Rose's doing**" anwered the ghost of his mother "**She placed a barrier to prevent anyone from leaving or entering the Netherword, to prevent us from searching for an Overlorl and Juno from conquering this place and using it as a stronghold. But sometime ago something broke down the barrier."**

"What was it?"

"**You should know, since it's the item that allowed you to challenge and defeat Madoras."**

Then it struck him "The crystal...of my Ark Knight ." The crystal he had received from Don Fibianacci, then given to Framboise for experimenting. The cat girl had then bombarded the item with magical energy during test, but the resonance of the crystal had caused several dimensional rips.

"I see..."

Arthas attention was however diverted when Gnarl called out to him "Master, now that's over, if you would follow me to the Forge, we shall get you something more...fitting of your Overlords status, something the will make your enemies tremble in fear at your presence! AH! I can hardly wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a short one too, sorry.<br>So, about the four races: think of the pyromancers as firebenders, but with "natsu-like" tendecies, if know what I mean.  
>The whisperes are mages, but their spells are more of the spiritual and arcane variety and they don't have any elemental attack spells.<br>The ability of Dread Knigts and Shadows will be explored further later. Also, there are two more races that form Arthas' armies, but those will be a surprise for later.**

**Until next time  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own neither the Overlord nor The White Knight Chronicles series.

Time skip- two months

It was an important day in the city of Balandor, a day of both celebration and remembrance: over a year ago King Valtos was murdered, on the same day he was celebrating his daughter's eighteenth birthday, and the now Queen, then princess Cisna was kidnapped by the group responsible for the king's death. This bloody event would be eventually lead to the recently over war with the reborn Yshrenian Empire.

The whole city was preparing itself for the upcoming celebration, the castle was especially buzzing with energy to prepare to receive the guest coming for the ball, among which two were particularly important: the Archduchess Miu of Faria and Count Ceasar of Greede, both good friends of Queen Cisna. The farian leader had also another personal reason to attend this event: her grandfather, Archduke Dalam, had also been killed alongside King Valtos by the Magi during his diplomatic visit in Balandor to end the war between the two countries that had been continuing for years.

At the towns gate, among the flood of people coming in, a tall figute stood out. Wrapped around in a heavy black cloack, with a hood pulled down to cover the face. The cloaked person was clearly a man, but the cloak made it impossible to distinguish any other feature.  
>The guards at the gate immediately found the cloaked figure suspect: it was a sunny and hot day they themselves were sweating under their armor, so the heavy cloaked worn by the man attracted their attention.<p>

As soon as the cloaked man reached the gate one of the guardsman stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but I need you to remove the cloak and show me your face."

As the hooded man turned to face him, the guardsman had just the time to notice that the man's shoulder felt hard, like he was wearing armor underneath the heavy cloak. That was the last thought that passed through his mind before two burning golden orbs filled his vision.

"There is no need for me to remove my cloak. Everything is fine."

No one else could hear the words the man spoke to him, but for the guardsman it was as if everything else had become silent, and all he could hear and see was the cloaked man's voice, compelling him to agree with everything he said, and his golden eyes commanding his attention.

"Yes sir, everything is fine,you can keep your cloak." The guard couln't even hear himself as he responded almost mechanically.

"Thank you. Now, can I pass through?"

"Of course sir."

Without any other word, the cloaked man passed through the gate, the gaze of the other guardsman following the dark silhuette until it disappeared from view.

The guard then walked over to his collegue "Are you sure it's okay letting that suspicious guy in like that?"

The guard, who had not moved and inch after the departure of the stranger, shook himself and aswered "Yeah, don't worry. Everything is fine." What he didn't tell his partner was that for some reason he couln't remember a word the man said to him, nor his appearence under the hood. All he knew was that everything was fine and there wasn't anything to worry about.

-*Story Break*-

The night sky was clear and the stars shined brighly as the party in the royal palace took place. In the main hall many people danced and talked and laughed and all around enjoyed themselves.

Everyone however turned when they saw the count of Greed step on the dance floor with Kara. They're friends were especially interested, but the sight turned comical when it became clear that Ceasar couln't dance at all, and Kara had to take the initiative and lead the dance. Cisna and Yulie had both taken turns at dancing with Leonard.

Watching the scene with a smile on his lips was also Eldore. The old man however couln't help but feel unease. Something in him told him that he somehow, for some reason, tonight something was wrong. That there was something missing, something important he had forgotten. Maybe it was nothing, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

With a heavy thump, the guards body hit the the ground. Hard to spot in the dark of the night, Arthas looked through the gates up to the palace where the party was taking place. While he may have seemed in deep tought from the outside, he was actually having a telepathic conversation.

_"Sire, we have the objective in our sight. We are waiting for your orders."_

_"Were is she?"_

_"Like you anticipated my lord, she isn't partipating in the party. She's in west wing of the palace working by herself."_

_"Good. Grab her without making a sound as soon as we make my entrance."_

_"Yes sire, we will not fail you."_

While the silent exchange was taking place, the shadows around the Overlord had become crowded. Dozens of figures clad in armor walked behind him as he made his way to the palace. Among them were the smaller shapes of the minions, moving around excitedly. They loved parties! Especially those where they could go wild!

-*Story Break*-

In the ballroom the music had stopped. It was time for Queen Cisna to give her speech, so all the guests turned their attention towards the center of the room, where the Queen, her friends and Sir Cyrus were standing.

"Dear guest" began the young ruler "I hope you have been enjoying yourself so far. Tonight we celebrate more then simply me being one year older. We celebrate that right here and now, all of us, regardless of where we come from, be it from Balandor, Greede or Faria are finally, after years of war, at peace. But as we build togheter the foundations of our future, we should not forget our past, those who have fought to give us this peace and those who have lost their lives for it."

The queen then raised her glass "Thats why I propose a toast, to the memory of those now lost.

Whe will remember!"

"Whe will remember!" echoed her everyone else raising their glasses as well.

But just as they were bringing the drinks to their lips...the door exploded.

The ballroom was thrown immediately into a panic. Sir Cyrus, Eldore and Leonard wasted no time put themselves in front of Cisna to protect her, altough only Cyrus and Eldore were armed.

Through the smoke came a tall figure clad in a dark cloak, slowly walking towards the Queen and her defendants, but stopped when the guards surrounded him, their weapons ready and pointed at him. The cloak concealed any weapon the stranger might have on him, so they kept their distance.

"Surrender now and show your face!" ordered Cyrus.

The stranger did not move a muscle nor anwered the captain of the guards. Taking his silence as a sign of resisting, the guards moved in closer to apprehend him. But they never got farther than two steps closer, because all of them were pierced the next instanst, swords and spears impaling them and throwing them to the ground.

Everyone looked at the hooded man, but the stranger hadn't moved an inch from his spot.

Then they appeared. Dozens of figures clad in black armor appeared behind the man in the black cloak, all of them armed and clearly the ones who had dispatched the guards. The defenders where however once more surprised when they saw among them little imp-like monsters, who where among them differnt in color.

The stranger then threw away his cloak, revealing a black bulky-looking armor underneath it.

But everyone's widened in shock when they saw his face. Or rather, what was covering it.

"No way" muttered Ceasar.

Under the elmet, Arthas smirked: their reaction was exactly what he had been hoping for. Kara and Cisna looked particularly shocked. But who could blame them?

Ah, it had been worth it to convince Gnarl to let him change the design of the helm of the Overlord' armor. He had wanted to instill fear in them at the first sight of him, before even revealing who he was. Then he had the idea. To borrow the face of the killer of King Valtos, the face of the man who haunted the nightmares of Cisna and Kara, the man who had been, since the beginning, only an idea...

The face of General Dragias.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's been a while. Skyrim, The Old Republic and school (in this order) have kept me from updating my story, but finally here whe are!<br>****Also, I've been slowly working on a story for what in my intetions will be a series of crossovers based on my one-shot "The Traveller".  
>See you in another chapter and maybe in another story, hopefully soon. Please review and give your opinions. Ta Ta.<br>**


End file.
